


Words in my mouth

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maurice and Tyrone talk in the  squad car





	Words in my mouth

“You’ve got to be open to new things”Maurice said to Tyrone 

“This coming from the same guy whom said I was too green for this job”Tyrone scoffed 

“Ease up you know what I mean”Maurice said to him 

“I’m not gonna go out and be some playboy”Tyrone said to him pointedly 

“Not even hit up a few stripclubs from time to time?”Maurice raised a brow 

“You have such a dirty mind”Tyrone replies shaking his head 

“Maybe when it comes to you”Maurice laughed 

“So you have a thing for me Bos?”Tyrone stares at him 

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth”Maurice uttered


End file.
